Surprise
by simplyamyliz
Summary: Cyber pink hedgehog Amy Rose has had a great loss of her parents, and what she used to call her hero left just a month before. But, when the cobalt blue hedgehog comes back, will she be able to forgive him for not being there for her in a time of need?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! simplyamyliz here, hope you enjoy the first chapter ^-^ This is technically my first Sonic fanfiction since my last one failed. WOOHOO. **

**Here's the character ages: **

**Amy: 15**

**Sonic: 16**

**Tails: 14**

**Cream: 14**

**Blaze: 15**

**Silver: 15**

**Knuckles: 16**

**Shadow: 16**

**Rouge: 16**

**Yeah, Sonic and Tails aren't in the story yet... but... you'll see!**

* * *

><p>Amy Rose, a cyber pink hedgehog, fixed her red headband as she sat down at her lunch table, at her slightly noisy high school. Laughter and chit-chat filled the air, coming from the group of people she was sitting with. These people, including her, were all tightly tied together by a string called friendship.<p>

Amy sighed as she pulled herself from her thoughts and joined in the conversation of her six best friends, who were laughing about a joke Knuckles had said… well, he was making jokes most of the time.

"Hey! Amy's back on Mobius!" the red echidna said as he noticed Amy finally joining in, nudging her side.

"Very funny, Knuckles." Amy replied. Everyone's laughter settled down. It got a bit too quiet, and Blaze's voice broke the silence.

"Hey, did we have any Bio homework? I mean, I double checked and everything but I may have just forgot to write it down and-" "No Blaze!" We all interrupted her. Typical Blaze, always worrying about stuff like that.

"Just wondering," she said as she put her hands up in defense and her expression faded into sadness. Silver, who was sitting next to her, had eyes filled up with sympathy and concern.

"Well, this just got boring." Rouge said, as she picked up her Gucci purse and searched in it aimlessly. "It's a Friday night, I mean, do we have anything to do around here?"

"Hey! You have me!" Knuckles replied, and put his arm around her, and she flashed him a sparkling smile in return, which resulted in many fake throw up noises from the rest of them.

A high-pitched voice piped into the conversation, "Hey, maybe we should go to the beach!" Cream said excitedly as her bunny ears bounced up and down.

At the thought of that, Amy Rose's eyes narrowed. That reminded her of a certain someone… someone she's been meaning to forget. But, she had to let it go like the rest of them. I mean, the beach was really fun! _Him_ being gone can't stop him from living her life.

"Yeah! That sounds fun! Despite my fire power, the beach is a lovely place to me," Blaze's voice perked up.

"...In the middle of September?" Silver asked, as if they were crazy.

"What are you, scared to get a wittle cold?" Blaze responded, teasingly, and Silver's cheeks went from silver to a tint of red.

"Plus, have you seen the weather lately? It's crazy! It has barely been cold at all!" Cream added, and all they all nodded their heads in unison.

Silver was using his psychokinesis to throw out his lunch, and when it finally landed in the garbage with a _thud_, he turned back to us. "Okay. You win! I'm in!"

"Man, that power was made for the ultimate lazy person," Knuckles said with his eyes wide, "But we're in." He pulled Rouge closer to him.

"I guess that means I'll be there too." Shadow said with his very unheard voice.

"And that leaves you... Amy? Will you be joining us?"

Amy was playing with her food anxiously, but quickly looked up. "Yeah! I'll be there," she said with semi-forced enthusiasm, and placed a half-hearted smile on her face. Her pink quills bopped up and down as she got up and made her way to the garbage, and tried to keep her head with positive thoughts. She came back to the table and placed herself back down in the middle of Knuckles and Cream.

"So... no Bio homework?" Blaze asked and we all let out a groan that could be heard miles away.

_**xxx**_

**"**Which one?" the cream-colored rabbit asked excitedly, holding in one hand an orange bikini with yellow polka dots, and in another a one-piece with pink and white swirls covering it completely.

"Cream, they're both adorable!" Amy responded. A red glittery one-piece was her beach wear for today, although she didn't really plan on going in the water. Memories lived there, not that they didn't exist everywhere else, but it's hard enough with that.

She went to her bed, which was against the wall opposite of Cream's, and reached under her pillow case. Pain filled her as she held the crumpled up picture in her palm. It showed a female and male hedgehog. The female was a beautiful white, like an angle, and the male was red, with sparkling green eyes, and they were both smiling happily as ever, with Amy Rose in between them. It wasn't even that long ago, but it wasn't yesterday, like it felt like.

"I miss you..." she whispered, and could almost hear the sirens.

"So, I decided to go with the swirls!" Cream said, twirling and giggling, "Whadda ya think?"

Caught off guard, Amy shoved the picture back under her pillow case and stammered, "Y-yeah, it look's great! Totally made for you!" Cream smiled and nodded in satisfaction. We grabbed our towels, and headed downstairs.

Miss Vanilla's voice came from the kitchen, "Be careful! And be home by 9! And don't talk to strangers!"

"Yes, mom!" Cream replied, and with that we headed out the door, and made our way to the beach.

Cream and Amy walked along the sidewalk and the sun was beating bright on them. The sound of their flip flops hitting the soles of their feet echoed throughout them. "So Amy, how's it been?" Cream asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"Cream, we live with each other. We basically know each other's lives, you know how it's been." Amy replied with a grin, and Cream let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope you know me and my mother are always here. I know it's been half a year but I know I would not be as strong as you are if I was in your situation. So if you ever want to be a little less strong, I'm here."

"You saw me with the photograph?"

Cream nodded slowly, "Possibly... I just wanted to remind you that again. You'll always have us."

"Thanks, Cream. That means a lot." A smile appeared on the pink hedgehogs face. "Here's something to talk about. How heavy these freakin' beach chairs are!"

Amy gasped for air as she dropped everything on the fine sand, "Phew. Remind us to just bring a towel and sit on THAT the next time we come here."

"Hello, ladies." Rouge said, floating up to them. "It's a beautiful day if I do say so myself. Blaze and the boys are down near the water, and I was generous enough to come up here and welcome you," she winked and gestured them to follow her to the water. The smell of the ocean air filled their noses.

"Amy! Cream!" they heard Blaze scream, "Thank gosh you're here! Those psychos decided to push me straight in!" she cried, flames igniting all around her fur, and Knuckles, Silver, and even Shadow, were in the water dying of laughter, struggling to keep themselves upright. Silver even got knocked over by a wave, they were laughing at that harder. They were clearly getting enjoyment out of Blaze's fury.

Everyone joined in the laughter, even Blaze after a while.

"Well, I'm going in!" Cream said walking in the water, once the laughter died down. "But if any of you push me, you _will_ regret it!" she made clear, passing Silver, Shadow and Knuckles already in the water.

Everyone ended up going in, even Blaze after she got over her bitterness. Contrary to Amy's belief, it ended up being really fun.

After a long day of splashing and going under or over waves, Silver was moving water with his psychokinesis, Knuckles was just watching him, shaking his head, Shadow had gone walking and as for the girls, they were all just floating in the blue abyss.

"The waves are getting super high, guys." Cream said, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"So? I can just fly away. Ha." Rouge said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, I think I'm getting out. Anyone wanna join?"

"Eh, fire and water can be friends for a little bit, but I think it's time to end this friendship. I'll join," Blaze said, and Cream and her made there way out of the water.

"So it's only us, pinkie," Rouge said, as waves lifted us up and down.

"Yeah, seems so," Amy replied. A long silence came over them, and the sound of the ocean filled their ears.

"I love the sound," Rouge said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's nice. How's the boytoy?" the hedgehog asked, giggles escaping from her mouth.

"Haha, very funny. He's great. We need to get YOU a boytoy," the bat said with a wink.

"Ehhh, I don't think so. I think I'm destined to be alone."

"Oh shush, get over blue boy, hun. We need to find you someone. And I say this cause I care."

A wave of hurt came over Amy, but she knew Rouge was right. Sulking over someone after they've been gone for a little over a year is not how she should be spending her time. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Good luck finding someone though."

"Boost that confidence, sweethear-"

"AMY!" the sound of Cream's scream faintly made it to Amy's ear, when a wave took her under, sending her down.

* * *

><p><strong>So, is it good? Should I keep it going? Ah. I just don't know! Leave a review brosephs ^-^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we have it! Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>First, panic hit Amy Rose, as it each wave threatened to take her down further. Her body brushed up against the ocean floor repeatedly, as she struggled to reach the surface.<p>

Everything went into a blur. The pink hedgehog was thrashed around as her friends quickly rushed through the ocean to get her.

"Knuckles! You're the strong one! GET HER!" Cream cried. They all ran to the area where Amy went under, most getting pushed behind by the strong waves.

Rouge, the only one other than Amy in the ocean at the time, had flown out of the ocean before the monstrous wave that took Amy down could reach her.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get her! Stop pushing me!" he yelled as the pushed through the ocean.

"Silver? A little help! Use your psychokinesis to push the waves away!"

Silver was behind with Blaze and Shadow, both fighting with the ocean.

"Wow… That's a good idea!" He called and started pushing the side of them using his power, creating a clear path for him and Blaze to get through to.

"Damn you, Silver! You couldn't have thought of this before," Blaze shouted angrily, following him down the clear path.

"What she said," Shadow chimed in, passing them and using his speed to catch up to Knuckles and Cream.

"I'm going under…" Knuckles said, and with that, he dived under the water.

Shadow groaned, "Damn it, I guess that means I'm going under too."

Cream stood there, debating whether she should be going looking for her best friend too, but decided against it. She was nowhere near as strong as the echidna and hedgehog that had just dove in.

Silver and Blaze came up behind her, out of breathe.

"Should I go down too-"

Silver was interrupted by the sound of Shadow and Knuckles shooting out of the water.

"We got her!" Knuckles shouted, incoherently in between breathes, catching up on lost oxygen.

Shadow had Amy Rose's pink body in his hands bridal style, and to say the most she looked a bit lifeless.

"Silver! Clear a path!" Cream cried, still in panic mode.

He quickly did what was asked, putting both his hands out and controlling the ocean.

Shadow headed to shore. Everyone half ran, half swam behind him.

Rouge flew above them with a look of worry on her face. "Want me to carry her to shore?" she shouted from above. Shadow just kept running through the water, ignoring her, already almost there anyway.

He rolled onto the sand and placed Amy on it. The rest of the gang stumbled on shore after him.

"Uh, uh… what do we do?" Cream asked not-so-calmly.

"Uh, does anyone know mouth to mouth?" Blaze piped in.

"Shadow does!" Rouge said. Everyone looked at Shadow questioningly.

"Rouge and I took a class…"

"Well, do it!" Cream said, pushing him towards Amy.

A groan escaped his lips. "Fine. Just look away would ya..."

Some of them looked away, like Cream and Blaze, while the others just looked anxiously, not caring about what Shadow had said.

He bent down, and did mouth to mouth. What seemed like an hour, soon enough he pulled away his lips from hers and she leaned up, coughing up water.

"Amy? Are you okay?" the rabbit asked as a wave or relief came over her.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel okay," she managed to get out, still coughing.

"Oh, Amy! I was so scared."

"Can I have a towel?" Amy asked. Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles went to get one from there set up which was pretty close.

Shaking, Amy Rose was resisting the urge to cry. The impact of what had just happened to her really shook her up.

"Amy! Your back! Oh, it's all scratched up."

"Oh gosh…"

"We got a towel!" Silver yelled as they arrived back at where Amy, Cream, Shadow and Rouge sat.

"Guys, ya think we could go home?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea."

They wrapped the towel around her, helped her up and they all started walking the way to their homes.

"Hey, Rouge, Blaze, even though it's so sudden, do you think you could stay over? We could all help Amy," Cream whispered to the two girls.

Rouge nodded, "My parents would be fine with it." Blaze took out her cell phone to text her parents and ask. Then, soon after, gave the thumbs up.

"Feelin' any better, Amy?" Knuckles asked. The rest of them looked at her with her consideration.

"Yeah," she replied, not exactly telling the truth, and smiled half-heartedly.

After walking a little longer, they reached Cream and Amy's house. The boys waved goodbye to them and gave them hugs. Rouge and Knuckles gave each other a goodbye kiss.

_**xxx**_

Amy, Cream, Blaze and Rouge, all had put on pajamas. Blaze was treating Amy's scratched up back, putting ointment and bandages on each scratch.

Amy played with her silky pajamas as thoughts ran through her head. No near-death experience is fun.

Cream was in her kitchen with her mother baking cupcakes. Rouge was flipping through TV channels.

Blaze finished with Amy's back, and they joined Rouge sitting in front of the TV right in between Amy and Cream's bed.

"So, how was feeling Shadow's lips on yours?" Rouge asked with a wink.

"W-what?" Amy asked, dumbfounded.

"How do you think you got oxygen back in your lungs? He gave you mouth to mouth!" Blaze responded.

Amy Rose blushed, "Well, I-I don't remember it. I guess I'll have to thank him tomorrow in school..."

"You're blushing! Over Shadow the Goth! I can't believe it!"

"I-I am not! It's just weird to think about it." She couldn't help but blush. Even if it was a situation of life or death, that was the first time she's been kissed... or whatever you want to call it, in a while.

"I've got cupcakes! And they're rainbow!" Cream came in, giggling. The aroma of vanilla cupcakes filled the air.

"Mmmmm," they all hummed in unison.

They devoured the cupcakes fast, barely taking the time to breathe.

"Almost dying definitely makes you hungry..." Amy said, and the rest of the girls laughed.

"Cream, you missed Amy blushing over Shadow and hers mouth to mouth session," Rouge said, still laughing.

"Ew!" Cream cried and looked at Amy. "You're crazy."

"No, it wasn't like that! Ugh, I hate you guys," Amy said jokingly.

"But not Shadow," Blaze muttered.

"Damn you," Amy replied, and stuck her tongue out at the lilac purple cat. "Can we watch a movie or something now?"

"Sure... how about The Outsiders?" Blaze suggested.

"Oh, I love that movie!" Cream shouted out.

"Alright, The Outsiders, then bed time. Sounds good to me.

Amy put on the movie, and they all got in their beds, Blaze and Rouge on an inflatable mattress on the floor, and Cream and Amy in their individual beds.

They watched the movie in silence, and a few tears even shed their eyes when they got to the "Stay gold, Ponyboy" bit.

The screen faded to black and the movie was over, "Goodnight, guys," Blaze's voice piped up.

"Goodnight," Amy, Cream, and Rouge said back. Amy got up and turned off the nightlight, and groggily went into bed.

She put her hand under her pillow and felt the crumpled image of her parents and her hit her hand. Her eyes started to sting with tears. This was where she could let her tears come out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, short chapters! Just kidding, I'm so sorry, I just wanted it up by tonight. Ah this is so depressing so far! Don't worry, ya know that saying, before a rainbow there is a storm or something? Yeah. Oh and a certain blue hedgehog may appear in the next chapter ^-^ Hope everyone had a nice Easter. <strong>


End file.
